Devices use networks to communicate data. As an example, certain sensor devices generate data (e.g., measurements) and use networks to communicate the data to a server or other device. In some cases, a relatively large amount of data is communicated, resulting in network congestion and potentially leading to data loss. For example, certain Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices communicate a large amount of data, particularly in the case of high-resolution sensor devices.
To communicate data, a high-bandwidth network can be selected (e.g., in order to increase data throughput from a sensor to a destination device, such as a server). In some cases, access to a high-bandwidth network is costly. Further, bandwidth availability can change dynamically, such as if a large number of devices enter a network and begin to communicate data using the network.